Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that use a tree-table are known, as are certain variations. One such variation is a GUI that uses a two-pane tree & table combination.
A known manager application used with a storage domain has a GUI that illustrates information about the provider(s) of storage, e.g., a network-attached storage (NAS) device and its relationships to the storage domain using a two-pane tree & table combination GUI. A tree hierarchy is illustrated in one of the panes and a corresponding table is illustrated in the other pane.
The known NAS manager GUI shows, at a first level of the tree-hierarchy, a first-category node corresponding to the group of all file systems (file volumes) mounted on the NAS device. An example of two file systems can be the logical c:-drive and the logical d:-drive on a computer. No node representing a single file-system/member-of-the-group is illustrated in the tree hierarchy. Also shown in the tree hierarchy are: a second node-category, at the first level, corresponding to all allotments of storage space on the NAS device; and two nodes at a second level reporting to the all-allotments node, one of which represents all instances of individual storage consumers, the other of which represents all instances of groups of storage consumers. No node representing a single instance of storage-consumer, nor a single instance of a group of storage consumers, is illustrated in the tree hierarchy.